Levi's Meat
by Lady Braus
Summary: "You said that you were hungry. This is what you will have for lunch." She never knew that stealing meat and getting caught by him would happen that way.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired after seeing episode four where Sasha brought meat and that scene made me think. What if she get caught stealing? What would happen after that?**

**I don't own the manga/anime only this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasha inhaled, filling up her lungs with the scent entering through her nose. She exhaled through her mouth and sighed in her seat.

She drooled at the sight of that delicious meat sitting on the plate with a baked potato and a roll smeared with butter. She watched as the knife cut into the meat leaving a piece before being picked up with a fork. It then made its way into the mouth of a man that sat across at the other end of the table.

Her stomach growled so loud that she was sure that he heard it. She wanted to eat so Sasha asked.

"Can I have some? I'm hungry."

Her question left unanswered as he picked up the roll and bit into it. His eyes remained on Sasha as he chewed then swallowed. He then picked up a cup full of water and drank it.

Sasha then slumped in her seat. She wanted to eat so badly but was forced to watch as he ate his meal. It was torture for Sasha and she went as far as trying to free herself from the restraints.

She deserved it for what she had done earlier today.

Sasha sneaked in and had taken some meat. She had been doing that ever since she graduated into the top ten of her class. Her friends always chastised Sasha and told her to take it back but she refused. They were always concerned for her and did not want to see Sasha get into trouble.

Unfortunately, trouble came to her in the form of Lance Corporal Rivaille. Sasha had only taken a few steps to leave when he suddenly appeared at the doorway. His appearance caused her to drop the meat she was carrying. It fell onto the floor.

Rivaille stared at the meat that laid on the floor and watched as she bended down to pick it up. His eyes widen slightly in alarm when Sasha brushed off the dirt from it and said that it was good as new.

The next thing she knew, Sasha was dragged by Rivaille and immediately taken her into custody. They went inside a room where there was only a table and two chairs. There, he sat her down and tied Sasha's wrist behind the chair. Rivaille then left leaving her alone in the dark room.

She did not know how long she was in there. The darkness and quietness messed with her head and was about to panic when Rivaille came back with a cart and some lit candles. He placed everything on top of the table. He then sat down across from Sasha, lifted the lid, and began to eat his meal.

He ate his food and thought about the girl across from him. From what he had learned, her name was Sasha Braus and was in the same class with Eren and the others. He also learned that she was obsessed with food. When he caught her stealing that meat, Rivaille decided to use her love for food against her.

It was a sight to see her bound to the chair as he feasted on his meal and did his best to go slowly. Never in his life did he see someone become excited over food. It also disturbed him on how she was making those faces especially around the mouth.

_'Is she drooling? Gross.'_

After finishing his meal, Rivaille got up from his seat and walked up to her. He then went behind the chair and untied her. Sasha rubbed her sore wrists feeling glad that she was now free. He went back to refill the cup and handed it to her.

"Rinse out your mouth. I was disgusted by the amount of you slobbering as I ate. I almost lost my appetite because of it. If I am going to feed you, at least clean out your mouth."

Sasha grabbed the cup and sipped some of the water. She swished it around for several seconds and spat it back into the cup and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her mouth.

Sasha was glad that she would finally eat. She opened her mouth to thank him but it widen even more as she saw him undoing the front of his pants.

"What are you doing?!"

Rivaille stopped on what he was doing with his pants and pulled the chair back allowing him to get in between the table and Sasha. He then went back to work on his pants.

"You said that you were hungry."

"I thought that you were going to feed me."

Pushing his pants down past his knees, Rivaille stood up straight and proceeded to stroke his length until it was fully erect.

"I am. You love taking that meat so much I figured that I would return the favor by giving you some of mine. This is what you will have for lunch."

It came to life in his hand and Sasha was in awe by its size. Sasha leaned forward in her seat where she was face to face with Rivaille's member. She gulped and contemplated whether or not she should give it a lick.

_'It's just like that sausage I had yesterday. It was so big and savory with bread and potatoes. It was heaven. I wonder...'_

"What are you waiting for, Braus? Go ahead and taste it."

She looked up at him then back to it. She saw some of the precum at the tip of his member. Sticking her tongue out, Sasha moved her head and hoped that it tasted good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I take it from those who reviewed, fave and following this like either the story or the crack pairing of Rivaille/Sasha. I can't make you wait another day so here is the second chapter.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"That girl is stupid. Many times everyone have told Sasha to put the food back and look what happens to her. She does not listen."

"It's not her fault, Eren. Sasha just had a mishap, that's all."

"This is serious, Mikasa! One day she will get into trouble and it came today."

"You have to admit that she was able to get away with it until now. I would not dare to do that myself."

Eren looked back at Armin who nodded back at him. Eren then looked forward and continued running towards headquarters. He will not know what goes inside Sasha's head but what she had done today left him angry.

They have noticed that Sasha did not show up at the wall after breakfast and thought that she was stationed somewhere else. When it was time for lunch, they were surprised to see that Sasha was not there. She would always be the first person in line when it was time to eat. Unlike everyone who would cringe at the food they were being served, Sasha was looking forward to whatever meal they were given for the day.

During lunch, Eren asked everyone if they have seen Sasha but all he had ever received was a negative reply. He then had a bad feeling that something happened to her. When lunch ended, he told everyone to search for her. With Mikasa and Armin at his side, the three of them decided to ask around if they had seen Sasha. Only when they asked Hannes did they found out the truth.

Flashback

_"Hannes!"_

_The man known as Hannes looked up to see Eren and his friends running towards him. He was busy playing cards with two other guys while on duty. There were some notes and coins piled in the center of a barrel. He put his cards down to greet them.  
_

_"Hello, Eren. I see that Mikasa and Armin are with you."_

_The trio stopped to catch their breaths once they stopped in front of him. Hannes noticed that at the way they were breathing, they must have been running a lot.  
_

_"Is everything all right?"_

_"By any chance have you seen Sasha?"_

_"Yes. She was taken into custody this morning."_

_The group gasped on hearing the news. They could not believe that their friend was arrested. When Armin asked him to explain, Hannes told him.  
_

_"I saw Lance Corporal Rivaille carrying that girl over his shoulders as I was leaving headquarters a few hours ago. When I came back an hour later, I found out that she was caught red handed by him for stealing meat. She might be still there if you head over there right now."  
_

_Eren's eyes filled with anger. He then calmly walked away from him._

_"Thank you, Hannes. Let's go, guys."_

_"You're welcome, Eren. Goodbye."_

End Flashback

"Sasha!"

The group found her in a cell. Once inside the building, they were met by Hanji. Before she could speak they ran past her and made their way to the basement where the cells were located.

She was sitting on a chair facing the wall. At the sound of her name, Sasha glanced back to see them and waved. They have noticed that she was a bit dazed and looked as if she was calm.

"You are crazy to get caught by him of all people!"

Eren blew up at her. He did not like the situation that Sasha had cause for herself. Many things ran through his head of whatever Rivaille did to Sasha. Whatever torture he gave to her was evident on her face. Mikasa touched his shoulder.

"Eren, calm down. At least Sasha is all right. Maybe she can explain on what he did to her."

Sasha got up from her seat and approached the cell door. She stopped in front of it and told them.

"I had lunch with him. At first, he forced me to watch him eat but offered to feed me. His meat was a bit larger when I had it in my mouth. The skin was salty and the juice burst with a unique flavor. I have never had anything like it."

Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on her face and she gripped the bars tightly. She moved her head closer until it touched the bars.

"Eren, you have to taste his meat. Believe me when I say that you must taste his meat!"

Eren could do nothing but to stare at Sasha as she became extremely excited. Her body shuddered and mouth watered as Sasha creepily laughed at him. He then concluded that Rivaille indeed did something to her to act that way and he must had put something in the food that Sasha ate.

"I see that she enjoyed it a bit too much."

The group looked towards the doorway to see Hanji with a key in her hand. She walked over to the cell and unlocked the door.

"You're free to go, Sasha. You were given a warning. You will not be lucky next time if you do that again."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hanji put the key in her pocket and explained it to Armin.

"It could have been worse. The punishment for stealing food is getting one of your hands hacked off although that also means your career as a soldier is done."

Eren and Armin instinctively put their hands behind their backs while Mikasa kept her gaze at Hanji. She stepped aside to allow Sasha to exit.

"Where's Rivaille? I want to see him."

"I'll take you to him, Eren. Right now, he is not happy but will cheer up once you talk to him."

Eren turned to his friends. Sasha was leaning on Mikasa and Armin was behind them.

"Both of you take her back to the barracks. I'm going to have a little chat with him."

"Be careful, Eren."

"Good luck."

Eren followed Hanji to where Rivaille was. He was going to demand him to explain on Sasha's behavior in the cell. Whatever it was, Eren hoped that it wasn't as bad as he thought about it.

* * *

**Oh, Eren. Wait until you know the truth from Rivaille. Just wait until he tells you.  
**

**Until next time. Hope some of you could wait a few more chapters for the crack filled lemon between them.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody. I'm pleased to say that another writer has done a RivaillexSasha fic. Please read Diclonious57's story.** **It's worth the read. Also, did anyone watched the new episode? Loved it all. However, many people were making fun of the scene on how his body turned sideways saying that it made him looked gay. Not cool at all. No one makes fun of Lance Corporal Rivaille. He is freaking awesome!  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eren walked behind Hanji as she led him where the corporal was located. They went up the two flights of stairs and onto the second floor. Walking down the hall they reached a closed door. Reading the word that was etched on it, Eren was dumbfounded and turned to her.

"Why did you lead me to the infirmary, Hanji?"

She smiled at Eren and gave him her answer.

"The corporal is inside this room. He believes that your friend has rabies after what she has done to him which is highly impossible. In order to get rabies, the person must receive it from a rabid animal. No matter how many times I have told him, he does not believe me. He's practically fine."

Reaching for the handle, Hanji opened the door to the infirmary. Inside were six beds, three on the left and three on the right covered in green blankets but near the last bed on the right was Rivaille fixing the belts on his body. His back was towards them.

"Look who's here to cheer you up, sir. It's Eren."

He turned around to see them at the entrance and then turned back to finish getting dressed.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to chit chat."

"Don't be like that, corporal. You should be happy to see him. All he wants is to talk to you about that girl you had lunch with an hour ago."

Putting his jacket on, Rivaille approached and stopped in front of Hanji. He glanced at Eren and immediately thought about her. He had a feeling they were going to talk about Sasha. Rivaille figured the sooner he tells Eren then he could leave. Crossing his arms, Rivaille sat down on the bed.

"Speak, brat. I don't have all day."

Right before he spoke, Rivaille noticed how Hanji had a huge smile on her face and looked as if she was anticipating on what they where about to say. She already knew what had happened earlier when she came to visit him at the infirmary and laughed about it.

"Get out, you nosy, titan loving four-eyed freak. Don't you have some research to complete?"

"It's all right. I know the details already. Have fun you two."

Hanji winked at the both of them before leaving them alone.

"Tch...fucking perverted virgin."

"Rivaille, what did you do to Sasha?"

If there was one of the things he hated, then it was when someone addressed him by his given name. No one had permission to say Rivaille's name except for those above him like Commander Erwin Smith. They have the right to say his name. Eren knew better.

"What did I tell you about addressing me, idiot? Where is your respect for your superior?"

"Sorry, sir. I just want to know what did you put in her food that made Sasha behave like a crazy lunatic in her cell."

"What on earth are you talking about, Yeager? I did not give her any food."

"She said something about how I should taste your meat and started to convulse after saying it. Can you explain to me about it?"

His ears perked up on the reason why Eren wanted to speak to him.

"Oh. You want to know about what I did to your friend? Fine. Listen very well for I am going to explain it once."

Flashback

_Rivaille stared straight down at Sasha as she covered him with her mouth. The teenaged girl suckled him like a baby drinking from its mother's breast as he stood there with his arms crossed. So far everything was going well up until he came. Emptying himself, his member became flaccid and had to pull out.  
_

_"All right, Braus. You can stop now."_

_Sasha seemed to ignore him as she continued to suck Rivaille.  
_

_"That's enough, girl. Lunch is over. It's time to go."_

_He grew impatient and found it rude that she ignored him. What kind of a person would disrespect an order like that? One more time he told her to stop.  
_

_"I command you to-fuck!"_

_He quickly shoved her away causing Sasha to fall off the chair and onto the floor. She glanced up to see his cold, grey eyes glaring down at her. Just for looking at his eyes were enough for Sasha to be afraid of the corporal.  
_

_"Damn it! You're going to pay for that. You dare bite me with that filthy mouth of yours?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that you taste really, really good. Forgive me."_

_"Forgive you? You wish."_

_Fixing his pants in place, Rivaille then grabbed and dragged her out of the room placing Sasha in a cell. He then left her in there as he went straight to the infirmary.  
_

_'Rabid bitch. If she has a disease, I will kill her.'_

End Flashback

Rivaille seemed pleased seeing Eren's reaction for both of his hands were over his clothed package. His eyes were wide in fear, but they were focused on Rivaille on a particular spot. Seeing this, he decided to tease Eren.

"You want a taste, brat?"

"N-no, sir."

"Are you sure? It looks to me you want some by the way you're staring below my belt."

"W-well, sir. I-"

"You know what? Don't answer. I could care less."

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't do it again."

Eren relaxed and stood still in front of the corporal. Rivaille glanced down on his left boot and wiped out the smudge with his thumb. He then talked about Sasha to Eren.

"That friend of yours bit me thinking it was an actual piece of meat. She almost made me bleed. That Braus girl has a sharp set of teeth."

"She eats a lot, corporal."

"I'm surprised she is not fat."

Eren's mouth formed an "O"after Rivaille said that.

"Really, that girl is like an untrained animal who refuses to listen to its master. She did not listen to me until I pushed her away. Was it like that whenever she does not listen to you, Yeager?"

"All the time, sir. It's not just me, but also to everyone in the group."

"I see. I'm already late with my meeting. I insist you keep that girl in check at all times. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

Rivaille waved him off and Eren left the infirmary. He then laid down on the bed and thought about what Sasha did to him. Although what she did was unexpected, he did found it to be a bit amusing. A tiny smirk graced his lips. He had to give her credit.

"That girl...damn."

* * *

**Next chapter will have Sasha and the girls and a surprise during dinner. Until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the girls' dorm, Sasha was sleeping. Mikasa and Armin dropped her off and went back to their stations. Seeing this as a chance to relax, she laid down on the lower bunk and went to sleep. She needed it after what happened between her and Rivaille.

Sasha was then awoken to the sound of the door being open and footsteps heading her way. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see Ymir and Christa staring down at her.

"His, Sasha. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Christa."

"So, what is this I hear from Mikasa that you were incarcerated this morning?"

Sasha raised herself up and moved her body to sit on the bed. Looking at Ymir, she told her.

"I was caught by the corporal himself for stealing meat. I was then tied up and forced to watch as he ate in front of me."

Ymir laughed out loud. She found it hilarious that Sasha had to go through all of that.

"Ymir, that is not funny. She must have been-oof!"

Suddenly, Christa was struggling to break free from Ymir's hold. She pulled her close with Christa's face pressed onto her chest.

"Continue."

Sasha nodded before continuing her story.

"After that, he set me free and offered lunch. I though it would be the same meal he had eaten, but the corporal gave me something else. He gave me his meat. It was hard when I had it in my mouth, but right after I tasted his juices, his meat became suddenly soft."

Ymir stared at her. She understood the meaning on what Sasha said and told her the truth.

"You stooped so low to suck on his dick? If I were you, then I would have bit it off and shove it down his throat. Ow!"

Ymir shoved Christa off of her and rubbed the spot on her covered right breast. Although she was surprised that Christa bit her, Ymir liked it. Christa got up from the floor and yelled at her.

"Ymir, that's horrible to say!"

"It's the truth, Christa. I can not think as to why a little man like him would do something so disgusting towards a female."

"The last thing I want for you is to get into trouble."

"She's right, Christa."

Both girls turned their attention towards her.

"What do you mean, Sasha?"

"I...bit him. I bit Lance Corporal Rivaille. I did not do what you have said, Ymir, but I did indeed bit him down there."

Both girls were shocked at her admittance, but Ymir was pleased. She then sat down next to Sasha.

"I'm going to like you even more."

Sasha felt something on her thigh and glanced down seeing Ymir's left hand on it. She then slowly glanced up to see her eyes glazed with a bit of lust in them. Sasha normally sees that in Ymir every time she watches Christa. She always wondered why she did that. Sasha kept her eyes on her, and as Ymir leaned forward...

...Annie entered the room. She ignored them and went to change into regular clothing. She wasn't interested in any girl talk. She never did. A minute later, Mikasa walked inside and began to take off her jacket. Ymir moved away from Sasha and spoke to her.

"Hey, Mikasa. Did you know that Sasha here bit the corporal's dick?"

Annie stopped and glanced over her left shoulder, but went back to finish changing. As for Mikasa, there was a bit of blush dusting her cheeks.

"What?"

"It's true, Mikasa. I bit him."

Images of doing that to Eren filled Mikasa's mind and she quickly shook her head.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation. Let's get ready for dinner."

Ymir and Sasha agreed with Christa and got up to change. They wore their regular clothing and made their way to the mess hall with Sasha running over there. As usual, she was the first in line. When it was six, the door to the mess hall was open and everyone filed in to receive their dinner of stew and bread. To them, except for Sasha, it looked more like pig slop.

It was a typical dinner with everyone chatting about their day. That quickly went away when they have focus their attention to Jean saying something to make Eren mad again. As he and Jean were having their little quarrel, the creaking of the door was heard and Connie alerted everyone.

"Damn it! It's Shadis. Both of you knock it off right now!"

They quickly returned to their seats. The room became instantly quiet and no one dared to make any noises. Everyone kept their head down and listen to whatever complaint Shadis had to say to them whenever he checked on them.

"What is that filthy smell?"

However, it was not Shadis they all heard. It was Rivaille's voice, and they all wondered as to why he was there.

Rivaille searched around the room, and when his grey eyes landed on her, he began to make his way towards Sasha. Keeping his gaze on her, Rivaille took each step to where she was sitting. Fortunately, she was right at the corner sitting next to Mikasa and he stopped right behind Sasha.

Sasha felt his gaze on her. She gulped not knowing what he was going to do to her. Sasha did her best to keep calm, but with him behind her, she was shaking in her seat. Sasha was then startled when she felt a hand on her right shoulder and heard him speak.

"I will send Hanji to pick you at nine-thirty, not a minute more or less. I want you to be clean and proper before then for once you arrive, it will be a..."

Leaning down right next to her right ear, Rivaille whispered low enough so that she could only hear.

_"...repeat performance."_

Leaning back up, Rivaille simply walked away from Sasha and exited the room making everyone to relax in their seats. As for Sasha, she remained still. All she could think about was those two words he whispered to her and did nothing but smiled afterward.

Sasha was looking forward to try his meat again, but what she did not know was that the corporal had something else in mind once she arrives later that night.

* * *

**I hope you like a bit of Ymir/Christa and the tiny crack of Ymir/Sasha I put in there. Next chapter is the crack-filled lemon some of you have been waiting for since I started this story.  
**

**Until next time. All Hail Sasha Braus! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The chapter some of you have been waiting is now up for you to read. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Rivaille was outside a cottage with his arms crossed. He stared straight ahead at the dark path that led back to the main town. It was quiet all around him. After waiting fifteen minutes from where he told Hanji to pick Sasha up, a light appeared in the distance. It grew bigger as it was heading his way.

Hanji held a lantern in her left hand. Right behind her was Sasha. Unlike Hanji who was still in her uniform, Sasha wore a long sleeved shirt with a brown vest and a long skirt reaching down to her ankles. She was quiet and stared straight in front of her until they approached him.

"Here she is as you requested, sir. Be gentle with the girl."

"Whatever. Leave us, Hanji."

"Of course, sir."

"Braus, let's go inside and please wipe your feet."

"Yes, sir."

Hanji left them by themselves and Rivaille and Sasha entered the cottage. Closing the door, he asked Sasha to remove her vest and she did by hanging it on a rack. Wiping her feet on the mat, she took a step forward and looked around the place.

It was a huge room divided with the living room to the left and the kitchen to the right. Straight ahead were two doors which she believed were the bedroom and bathroom. There was a good scent of pine in the air that reminded Sasha of her home village.

"This place belongs to Commander Irwin. He was generous to lend it to me for the night although it needed a bit of cleaning."

By cleaning, Rivaille spent the past two hours checking every nook and cranny for dirt. He also rearranged the furniture and reorganized the books on the shelf in the living room. Even if something was clean, Rivaille cleaned it again. When he was done, Rivaille went outside to wait for her arrival.

"It's nice."

"Well, then. I don't want to keep you waiting. Follow me."

He led her towards the door on the right and opened it. Rivaille stepped aside to let her enter first. Inside the bedroom was a full size bed made neatly with a small table next to it. On it was a lit candle. The window was covered with a curtain. All in all, it was simple. Closing the door behind him, Rivaille moved a few steps to be behind her.

"Have you ever had tongue?"

She turned and took a step back when Sasha saw Rivaille right behind her.

"Well?"

"Tongue? Oh, yes. Back in my village, I would use cow's tongue and boil it in a pot until tender. Then, I would put some herbs, and a little bit of salt to make it flavorful. It was a delightful dinner for me and my father."

Her face then instantly lit up in joy.

"Are we going to have some? I will be extremely happy if that's true."

"It's true alright."

Her eyes widen slightly when he pulled Sasha down and crashed her lips onto his. His tongue easily slipped inside making contact with hers. Sasha was still in shock until he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between them.

Sasha breathed in and out after he broke the kiss. She reached to touch her lips and rubbed them.

"You kissed me."

"So?"

"Why did you kiss me, corporal?"

"A man has his needs, and right now I need you to cooperate with what I am about to do, Braus. I'll reward you the one thing I gave you today if you do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Take off your skirt and shoes."

Sasha did as he told her to do and he did the same but removed all of his clothes. He stood naked in front of her, and ignoring the blush she had on her face, Rivaille reached up behind her head and pulled her down to his level.

He reclaimed her lips, but this time with little force. Rivaille moved forward causing Sasha to move back until her legs hit the bed, and they both fell on top of it with him straddling her hips and their mouths locked in place. Sasha eyes fluttered then shut and wrapped her arms around Rivaille. Holding onto him, he moved into a sitting position.

Rivaille unbuttoned her shirt. He slid it down and Sasha wiggled it off of her. Sasha moaned as Rivaille groped her breasts, and his thumbs brushed over her nipples where they became hard from his touch.

_'Small tits...smooth skin...perfect.'_

Rivaille then left her lips and trailed his kisses down her jaw and neck before heading down where Rivaille claimed her left nipple with his mouth. Sasha threw her head back as he licked and rolled it before switching to the other one. She was surprised that his tongue could do this to her. It was not like she felt when Sasha thought about food, but what he was doing to her hit Sasha deep inside her body. _  
_

"Corporal...I feel something down there."

Rivaille shoved his right hand under her panties which made her yell out in surprise. His fingers swirled and swiped her hidden flesh and pulled out to see her wetness. The light from the candle allowed him to see it glistening on each of his fingers. His grey eyes then made contact with her brown ones.

"You want this, Braus. Your body reacted positively to me. How much can you handle me before I see you tremble from my touches, huh?"

Rivaille pushed her off and went ahead to rip off her panties. He spread her thighs wide apart keeping them in place. Sasha tried to close them, but he had a good hold. Moving down to face her hidden flesh, he inhaled her scent, and right where he was about to give Sasha a tongue pleasing, Rivaille shifted. In their position, they were face to face with each others' parts.

"You know what to do, Braus. I don't have to explain myself."

Not wasting another second, Sasha licked her lips and opened her mouth once he lowered his hips. Inch by inch it was inside her mouth. Sasha played with it with her tongue and gave a muffled moan when he licked her down from her clit to her entrance. They simultaneously pleased each other yet Sasha tried to keep up with him. She was distracted by his tongue pleasing, and a few times Rivaille had to bite her folds for slacking off. Finally, the moment came when he spilled inside her mouth and Sasha swallowed each load. She did the same and he licked her clean.

When they were done, Rivaille got off and moved so he can face Sasha. She breathed in and out to relax. Once she was stable, Sasha looked at him and gave the corporal her thanks.

"It was wonderful. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much. I-"

All of a sudden, Sasha saw the look in his eyes. They were the same look she had seen earlier today in Ymir's eyes. There was something else in there and she recognized it as the look of hunger. Flipping her onto her hands and knees, Rivaille lined himself at her entrance, reeled his hips back, and gave a mighty thrust forward causing Sasha to scream out loud as he entered her in one, quick motion.

She had awaken the beast inside Rivaille.

* * *

**I had to stop right there. It's getting way too hot for me to continue. Must take a break. Rivaille and Sasha...(insert scream here).  
**

**Good bye for now. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back to bring you another chapter of this crack pairing of Levi and Sasha. Everyone, there's a video dedicated to Levi and Sasha on Youtube. It exist. Thanks to Aiisx for not only making that video but also liking this story. **

**Also, anyone noticed that Corporal Rivaille's name was removed from the list? Because of that, I'm using his actual name from now on. Goodbye, Rivaille. Hello, Levi. XD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasha knew what sex was when her father told her about it. When she was a little girl, Sasha came home running from the woods and yelled out to him that she saw two rabbits together with one on top of the other. Her father laughed and explained to her about what they were doing in the woods. Sasha understood and hoped that she would get to see their bunnies in the following season.

There was one thing her father forget to mention Sasha about sex, and that was the pain.

Her mouth opened wide when she yelled. Her tears trickled out from her eye sockets as she closed them. She scratched the sheets so hard her fingernails tore them. It was so bad that Sasha not only thought that she was being ripped in half, but she also compared it to being eaten by a titan. She hoped that the second part do not happen to her.

His hands gripped Sasha's hips harshly when Levi entered her. Sasha's screaming filled the room and Levi reveled in the fact that he was the one that took away her innocence. Even though it was Sasha's first time, he was not the type to be gentle when it came to sex, and Levi would show her what it is like spending the night with the corporal.

Right before he could have his way with her, Levi saw the sheets and quickly reprimanded Sasha.

"That's coming out of your pay, Braus. Those sheets are not cheap."

Sasha turned her head to face him. She could not handle the pain for another second.

"Can you take it out, sir?"

"Take it out? Why would I do that, Braus?"

"It hurts."

Levi grabbed her hair and pulled Sasha to him back into a sitting position. Tilting her head back, Sasha cried out as his tongue glided over her left ear and Levi spoke to her.

"That sucks cause I like my meat inside you."

Levi pulled and thrust his hips not giving Sasha a chance to adjust to his length. Her walls were snug around his member as he continued to pound his length inside her. She was moving so much that Levi had to hold Sasha closer to him. His left arm went around her stomach and pulled Sasha with her back touching his chest. Leaning her head to the side, Levi licked a spot on her neck and sucked on it for a bit before speaking once again.

"You feel good around me, Braus."

Levi claimed her neck. She struggled with Levi for another minute until the pain between her legs began to disappear. Then, it was gone and Sasha sighed in relief. She was comfortable now but that changed when Levi groped her breasts hard.

"Corporal!"

"Fuck, you're tight."

He then pinched her tiny nubs making Sasha to arch her lower back and moaned at that touch.

"Do you like that, Braus? Do you like how I did that to you?"

He did them again to Sasha and she moaned higher.

"The way you moan is music to my ears. It is better than those huge ugly bastards when they scream out in pain. They almost made me deaf."

His hands roamed her front, down her stomach, and pushed her thighs a bit farther before dipping his right hand to touch her down there.

"Oh, Levi!"

He heard her yell out his name like that. He would have corrected her for doing that, but the way Sasha said his name sounded well with him. As he played with her hidden flesh, Sasha kept on saying his name at every chance she received, that is, if she manged to say it.

After having enough of rubbing her, Levi pushed her forward and Sasha was back on her hands and knees. Suddenly, she was flipped over and Levi entered Sasha once again. After a few more thrust, Sasha held onto Levi. The depths within her lower stomach began to swell.

Levi ceased his thrusting making Sasha to whimper underneath him. He pulled out leaving the head of his length inside her entrance.

"Levi! Levi, please!"

"What do you want me to do, Braus?"

The image of her seeing those two rabbits popped into her head and she used it to tell him.

"I want us to be like those rabbits having sex in the woods!"

His eyes widen slightly at her confession.

"Oh, you want me to fuck you like an animal. Is that an order?"

She could not take it anymore. Sasha wanted him right away.

"Yes!"

"Then consider your order as my command."

The bed creaked and the headboard smacked against the wall with brute force. Levi did as she said and screwed her as two rabbits in heat. He watched her writhed uncontrollably as he pounded mercilessly into Sasha. He listened as she yelled louder and louder, and with that set of lungs, Sasha should have shattered the windows already. She was close to orgasm. Like her, Levi was also close and went faster to bring himself to his climax.

That went on until they reached their end together, and Levi fell on top of Sasha after he came. Pleasure filled Sasha's body when she came. It was an incredible feeling to experience, and Sasha believed it. She laughed and closed her eyes which she soon fell asleep, and Sasha entered dreamland.

She dreamed of walking into the forest and seeing two rabbits with bunnies of their own, and Sasha looked back at the three people that went with her with a huge smile on her face. It was a nice dream that one day might happen to her.


End file.
